tvb_hong_kongfandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Breakthrough
The Last Breakthrough (Traditional Chinese: 天涯俠醫; literally "Heaven Saint Healer") (Chinese: 天涯俠醫; Jyutping: tin1 ngaai4 haap6 ji1) is a Hong Kong television medical drama produced by TVB in 2004. The drama revolves around a group of doctors who provide volunteer medical relief to the less fortunate in world countries. Medical relief scenes were filmed in Kenya, Africa. Plot Ah Fun (Nick Cheung) and his girlfriend Eva (Gigi Leung) return from Kenya after volunteering with LifeForce. Before they had undertaken the trip, Eva had asked Ah Fun many times to accompany her to Kenya, though he had refused because he was busy treating wealthy patients in Hong Kong. Ah Fun takes Eva out to dinner and talk of how beautiful it was in Kenya and how they should go there some time after their marriage. However, fate strikes them as Eva is run over by a car after their dinner trying to pick up a key-ring that Ah Fun had given to her. After the incident, Ah Fun visits Kenya because of Eva's influence. On his way to the LifeForce camp, he encounters a pregnant woman in trouble who is about to give birth to a baby boy. Ah Fun stops and helps the woman, who gives birth to a baby boy. The incident inspires Ah Fun to become an obstetrician so he can help deliver more babies. Eight years later, Ah Fun has a clinic opened to serve the people in the neighbourhood, sometimes even for free. He has changed completely from being competitive and greedy for power to helpful and cheerful. The story continues on about how he and his friends help out at LifeForce. His life changes when Hong Kiu (Sonija Kwok) comes along. Hong Kiu is in love with Ah Fun but Ah Fun still cannot forget Eva. After many things (including a one-night stand), Hong Kiu and Ah Fun finally get together and they marry. But tragedy strikes again when Hong Kiu is diagnosed with womb cancer while she is pregnant. The doctors advise her to get rid of the baby and cut the tumor, but she refuses; instead, she waits until the baby is born and then accepts the surgery. The surgery ends tragically and Hong Kiu is left in a coma. Ah Fun continues to visit her with their daughter every day at the same time. After persistent waiting, she awakes and the family travels to Kenya. Cast Main cast *Nick Cheung as Wong Po-fun (王甫芬) *Raymond Lam as Ken Chai Bak-heng (齊百恆) *Sonija Kwok as Hong Kiu (康喬) *Leila Tong Ning as Ha Hiu Ching (夏曉晴) *Bosco Wong as Tung Chi-sum (童子琛) *Mimi Lo as Kitty Lai Sum-kit(黎心潔) *Sharon Chan as Yoyo Ko Siu-kau (高小柔) *Waise Lee as Jack Chai Ka-sheung (齊嘉尚) *Kiki Sheung as Wong Po-hing (王甫馨) *Andrew Lin as Ho Ching (賀正) *Felix Lok as Ko Kei (高堃) *Lau Kong as Wong Po-kin (王甫堅) *Suet Nei as Cheung Sau-yu (張秀瑜) *Patrick Dunn as Brian Cheuk Siu-him (卓紹謙) *Margaret Chung as Susan So Wai-san (蘇惠珊) *Law Lan as Chow Kuk (周菊) *Cecilia Fong as Yuen Choi-man (阮采文) *Selena Li as Shirley Fong Hok-yi (方學兒) *Dickson Lee as Yiu Chun-sun (姚俊新) *Kenneth Ma as Dr. Shek Special Guest Star *Gigi Leung as Eva Ha Hiu Tung (夏曉彤) *Candy Lo as Ho Lam (賀琳) *Chung King-fai as Lung Sing (龍城) Category:TVB Dramas